Digimon Spiral Force
by CuriousHeartless
Summary: A brand new digital world and two brand new digidestined. Using the power of the Spiral Helixes them and there partners will attempt to protect the digital world. Rated T for violence and possible mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The author of this fic does not own Digimon, the franchise or any of the individual monsters. Those belong to, last I checked, Toei entertainment. If it belongs to someone else, well then it is there's, either way it ain't my property. I do own this story, the plot, original characters, and the (specially made) digivolution method, however. The author also does not own a good sense of description so just Google pics the digimon if you really want to know what they look like 'cause the descriptions in this fic won't help you much. Enjoy!

**Arrival of Destiny.**

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is going my way. Why can't I have something good just once."

"Don't worry my friend. I have power and am willing to share it with you for one little price."

"What? Who are you? Why would you share your power with me?"

"Because you strike me as a good person to befriend. Who I am is not important now, you will find out soon enough if you accept my offer."

"Really? What is this cost you mentioned?"

"Simple. Give me your digicore when you die."

"But then I couldn't be reborn. What would be the point of power if I only get one life to use it in?"

"Because I can revive your core even stronger than before. I only have a select group of allies and I have revived all of them at one time or another. Please, I would ever like another ally on my team."

"Do you mean it? But how would I know? I mean, you could be tricking me to steal my digicore."

"I am far stronger than you, if I wanted your digicore I'd already have it. I am also quite hurt you'd accuse me of trickery and lying when I am offering you a chance to join a team that shall rule the world."

"Rule the world? You didn't mention that before, what do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the Demon Lords?"

"Of course, they were a group of strong fallen angels. They waged war on the Sovereign for centuries before being destroyed. I heard a rumor that the Sovereign brought them back to life and granted them pardon them of all crimes if they and there dark armies joined the Sovereign."

"Well that was no rumor, it is true. And they have truly become reformed and good. It sickens me and I wish to restore the name of demons that they have destroyed."

"But what they're doing sounds good, why wouldn't you like that?"

"Because my people are wicked and deserve to destroy the Sovereign and take over, not serve as the Sovereign's playthings. I am building a new group of Demon Lords, with myself as the leader and want you to be a member. You would make number five, the new lord of Lust. Or maybe Greed if you'd like, I still have not finished planning, but with one more digimon it would go quicker."

"But, this would be utter blasphemy, what if the Sovereign found out? They would kill us all and condemn us to the darkest pits of the Dark Zone."

"How would they find out? I wouldn't tell, would you?"

"O-of course not, but are you sure we could be victorious?"

"No, but we have a good chance. And now I have told you so much so it is time to make your choice. Shall you join me and gain ultimate power, or turn down the offer?"

"My life has been no good lately; I have nothing to live for so I don't see why not. I'm in."

"Good." A flash of light filled the black area, surrounding a small figure and growing bigger before going out again, leaving the place in total darkness. "Now come with me, New Demon Lord of Greed. Yes, you fit greed better than lust, so you can be that."

"Th-thank you sir. Thank you so much! I feel so powerful!"

"Well now you can see I meant no deceit. We must go now, I should introduce you to the other three New Demon Lords and then I shall scout out two last members."

"Yes, I'm coming sir."

()()()

"Lucemon, what is the meaning of this?" an angry voice yelled inquisitively. An armored angel pushed into the dark room, destroying the door that led into it.

"What is the meaning of what, Seraphimon?" a tall young man floated in the middle of the room in a meditation position.

"This!" the angel, Seraphimon, said holding out his hand. An orb appeared in it, showing an image of ground with the words 'The Demon Lords have returned' printed in red.

"Just some fool trying to stir up trouble, like all the other times," Lucemon said, shrugging. "I see no reason you are acting so rashly."

"Because this wasn't just any fool." Seraphimon moved his hand down and the orb grew slightly. "The ground this is written on isn't a small plot like the others or even a wall, it is a large field. And that isn't red paint; it is the blood of an entire village that was near the field. Every last digimon in it was slaughtered and drained of their blood. Even more, they were preserved by a seal. Specifically, a Seal of Pride, something only you can create."

Lucemon's eyes widened. "What madness is this? Someone has gained my power to create a Seal of Pride and slaughtered an entire village. I am not the only one that can create a Seal of Pride, but the only other one I know that can is Sovereign Lord Zhuqiaomon and he would never do this. Whoever committed this crime needs to be captured immediately."

"I already have men on the case, but I have come here to make sure it wasn't you. I wish I could just believe you as it would speed things up, but you were an enemy of the Sovereigns at one point. Sovereign Lord Azulongmon has wished for me to do a psych-check on you."

"Do you really not trust me? Fine, if it will prove my innocence, check me." Lucemon's body relaxed and Seraphimon walked up to him, placing a hand on his forehead. The two digimon glowed with a rainbow aura for a few seconds before relaxing. The aura faded as they separated, Seraphimon floating backwards and putting his hand down. "There, you checked me. I am clean of any involvement. Now what I want to know is who wants to impersonate me, and how did they get powerful enough to impersonate me?"

"I guess we can learn that when we find them. But for now, I must report to Sovereign Lord Azulongmon. Can you please see if any of the other Demon Lords know anything?"

"Sure, if it will help. But for now, I must finish my meditation, so please go." Seraphimon flew out of the room and Lucemon returned to his meditations, contemplating who could be the culprit of this horrific crime.

()()()

Seraphimon sat on a bed in a large white room slouched over onto an arm thinking. A female angel walked into the room and sat next to him. "What is it, Seraphimon? You seem worried about something."

"Oh, it's nothing Ophanimon. Just something related to my job in the council, nothing for you to worry about," he replied in a depressed voice.

"You seem to forget, anything that affects you affects me too. So tell me, what is the problem?" Ophanimon pushed.

"Well, you know that small village we went to on our first date all those years ago?"

"Of course, we had both just reached Champion and you finally go the courage to ask me out, how could I forget? We had to fly for almost an hour to get there and we went to that little restaurant ran by that old Weregarurumon. But why does this matter?"

"Someone destroyed it and killed everyone there." Ophanimon's helmeted face turned to shack when Seraphimon said this. "They placed a Seal of Pride on them to stop there bodies from digitizing and used there blood to write a giant message to the gods. It said, 'The Demon Lords have returned.'"

"O-oh my god! I can't believe this! Lucemon and those demons turned against us! I knew they would do this, I said that reviving them was a bad idea. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Wow, Ophanimon, I never knew you thought so lowly of us," Lucemon said, appearing in the doorway of the room. "I didn't turn, nor did any of the other Demon Lords. This is a whole new group of digimon trying to take our power, and it appears to be working because one of them was able to create a Seal of Pride, which is very difficult."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Ophanimon apologized. "I shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. I should have known you wouldn't abandon the council and the Sovereigns after they gave you back your lives."

"No, no, we probably would have when we first joined so I don't blame you. However, it has been a few centuries now and this is like a second home to us that we'd never turn against, even if we can't go out much or let the public know we're still alive because of the Sovereign's orders. Seraphimon, I questioned the others like you asked. Barbamon told me that he heard a few rumors of a powerful virus type going throughout the land, killing many digimon and recruiting a few into his forces. None of the others knew anything and Barbamon had no idea on anything past the rumors he heard which were all rather vague."

"Well that means that we are without a lead. I'm not sure if the Sovereign will like this, but we should go report this to them. I'll be back." Seraphimon got up and walked to the door, standing next to Lucemon. "Let's get going."

()()()

"This is terrible." Seraphimon and Lucemon stood in a large room in front of four large, imposing digimon. The one that spoke up was a large brown turtle-like digimon with two heads, a large tree growing on his back, and twelve tan orbs surrounded the tree; he was Ebonwumon, Sovereign Lord of Water.

"I say that we shouldn't let the Demon Lords off the hook too quickly," said a second digimon. He was a large, four eyed phoenix with eight pairs of wings-a large pair on his shoulders, another pair on his back, a third small pair on his chest, and a last clawed pair protruding downwards from his sides- and a large tail-like body. Six crimson orbs circled around is neck and six around his tail. This was Zhuqiaomon, Sovereign Lord of Flames. "Even the best psyche-checks can have flaws and Lucemon could be hiding something. Any of them could be hiding something important, for all we know they could all be behind this and just staying with us to get suspicion off their backs."

"Calm down Zhuqiaomon," said the third sovereign-a long blue dragon made of electricity wearing an electric blue face mask that showed off his four eyes. Like his brothers, Azulongmon Sovereign Lord of Lightning also had twelve orbs, three blue ones around each of his claws. A chain wrapped around his body and he had a long white beard that reached down almost to the ground. "Psyche-checks may not be perfect, but something big like that would be hard to hide and any psyche-cloaks on it would be rather obvious."

"I say, why not just go out and kill all strong Virus-types?" asked the fourth and last sovereign, Baihumon Sovereign Lord of Metal and Light. He was a large white tiger donned with a spiky face mask, front leg guards, and spiked collars on his back legs and tail. He was encircled by twelve golden orbs in a ring. "If whoever was doing this is a strong Virus then this would guarantee we destroy them."

"We can't do that because it would kill many innocents and could cause a revolution by angered digimon," Ebonwumon replied. "Also, may I remind you that Zhuqiaomon is a Virus-type and very strong and killing him wouldn't stop this, so that theory is very bad."

"Sovereign Lords, if I may interject," Seraphimon spoke up. "My men are on the case. My best holy warriors are tracking down whatever caused this. I doubt even all of them are strong enough to damage whatever virus could do this much damage, but if we know what we are dealing with then we can fight it better."

"Also, if I can analyze this Seal of Pride that was laid on the village I can break it and find out more about them," Lucemon added.

"Very well, we must talk amongst ourselves privately anyways," Ebonwumon replied. "I'm sorry for the suddenness of this, but I must ask the two of you to go to the village that was destroyed and check it out. See what you can find and report it back to us, now get going."

"Yes sir." Seraphimon and Lucemon both saluted before taking off. After they both were gone Ebonwumon turned towards his two brothers.

"I think we all know what needs to be done," he said simply.

"Yes," Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon replied. "We both know what needs to be done."

"Um, I forget," Baihumon replied, eliciting a collective sigh from his older brothers."What needs to be done?"

"We must release the digivices to find the digidestined, those who contain the souls of darkness and light. We will then call them here, give them partners, and let destiny take its course."

"Oh yes, I remember now. I'm supposed to retrieve the digimon partner of light, right?"

"Yes," Azulongmon replied to Baihumon's question. "You get the partner of light, Zhuqiaomon the partner of darkness, Ebonwumon the digivice of darkness, and I retrieve the digivice of darkness. This should take a few days and we don't have time to waste, so everyone get going and be hasty about it."

"Okay brother." Baihumon turned into a mass of metal bearings that shout out of the top of the building.

"I best be going too, my goal is the farthest away." Zhuqiaomon turned into a flaming blast that followed out.

"This better work or we may be close to death," Azulongmon mused before blasting out as a bolt of lightning.

"Oh my brothers and there fancy teleportation. I think I'll just walk there." Ebonwumon slowly turned around and walked out of a large entrance at the back of the room made for the Sovereigns.

()()()

Four days have passed since the Sovereign left and they had gathered back together. Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon both guarded smaller digimon, one that looked like a purple head with long thin ears and the other being a small green blob with three horns. The elder two Sovereign held two small devices.

"It appears we are ready," Ebonwumon said. "Digigate open." A tear in the universe appeared like a green portal. "Digivice release." The small device he held turned into a black ball of energy that shot into the portal.

"Digivice release," Azulongmon repeated, the device he was holding turning into a white ball of energy before shooting through the portal. "Digigate close." The tear repaired itself and the Sovereign sat there for a minute in silence.

"So now I have to babysit this little Yaamon until the digivices return?" Zhuqiaomon asked. "And Baihumon has to take care of a Gummymon. Why do you two get the things that don't have to be watched after?"

"Because we are the eldest of us four," Ebonwumon replied. "And does it matter, the digivices work quickly and the only real set-back to it is opening a digigate back which still won't take long."

()()()

Two more days had passed and a digigate had opened in the chamber of the Sovereigns. "What is with this thing," Baihumon questioned. "The digigate is opening but nothing is coming out. What should we do?"

"Here, digigate widen." Ebonwumon shook one of his heads and the digigate got larger. As it did, it glowed half-black, half-white. Out of the black side fell a teenage girl. She had blonde hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulders, a thin freckly face, a tight red shirt, and shorts that went to mid-thigh.

"What the? Where am I?" she muttered before looking around. Upon noticing the four giant monsters surrounding her, she visibly tensed and fear appeared in her eyes. "Wh-who are you? Am I sleeping? I just remember finding a black little thingy on the ground at the mall."

"No girl, you are not sleeping.," Zhuqiaomon said. "That 'thingy' you found was a digivice. This is the Digital World, a world parallel to your own made of digital data. We are the four Sovereign, the leaders of the Digital World, and we sent for you and one other person who are destined to be the digidestined."

"Digivice? Digital World? Digidestined? I don't understand any of this."

"Look, it is all very simple if you open your mind up to possibilities, like the possibility your world isn't the only one. Now, back to what I was saying. We sent out two digivices to find you and another person from your world who shall travel with you. All beings in this world are called Digimon, short for digital monsters, as we are, quite simply, monsters made from data. Look, I don't feel like explaining this so here." One of the golden orbs around Zhuqiaomon broke out of the ring and flew towards her, touching her before turning around and returning to the ring. "There, that was the whole situation."

"I think you broke her," Baihumon said, staring at the girl who had tensed and totally froze.

"I-I-I'm okay. J-just one q-question, why me?"

"Because you were. There was no reason we chose you, or the other person who is taking strangely long to get here. But for now, let me introduce you to your partner. This is Yaamon." The small ball-like digimon next to Zhuqiaomon jumped forward.

"Hello miss," it's said in a childish voice. "I'm Yaamon! What's your name?"

"Oh, hello. I'm Jamie." She slowly stood up and walked over to Yaamon. "So I'm going to have to save the world with you."

"Oomph." A heavy thump came from the portal as a boy fell out.

"Ah, there you are," Ebonwumon said. "I wonder why it took so long. Stand up boy; let's get a good look at you. You will be one of our saviors."

"Savior? Wow, this is so cool! Where am I? Are you guys aliens? Was that an alien trap I walked into? Or is this an alternate universe and that was a wormhole?" the boy spoke quickly and excitedly, seeming like a small child even though he appeared to be in his teens.

"Err, that was more excited than I was expecting," Ebonwumon replied, surprised. "That second one is more accurate; this is the Digital World, a world parallel to your own-"

"Made out of digital data? So this is like a computer world? And what are you, Digibeings?"

"Actually we're called Digimon, but close. How do you know all this already?"

"Well digi couldn't stand for much and that wormhole was lined with 1's and 0's so it was kinda obvious. Oh, hello," he turned towards Jamie that was still next to Yaamon. "Hey, you're from my art class, Jamie Bach right?"

"Well, yes. How are you taking this so calmly?"

"I've always dreamed of going to an alternate universe or alien planet, this is my dream. Who's the head?"

"I'm Yaamon! Who are you?" Yaamon excitedly greeted.

"The name's Grant! Grant Hazelwood. Nice to meet you Yaamon. Who are the big guys?"

"We are the Digimon Sovereign," Azulongmon replied. "We are the leaders of the Digital World. We are experiencing a crisis that required the summoning of you two as digidestined using the digivices."

"Digivice, that's what this is called?" Grant asked, holding up the small white device. "Clever, a digital device called a digivice. So, what is this crisis."

"Here." one of Azulongmon's blue orbs came down and touched Grant before returning to the circle. "That orb held much knowledge and transferred some of it too you and should answer any of your questions."

"It does," Grant replied, "except for one. According to that info orb I'm supposed to have a partner, where are they?"

"That's me," Gummymon said quietly from next to Ebonwumon's leg. "I'm your partner. I'm Gummymon."

"Well come on over here. We can't save a world if you stay over there."

"This is going far better than expected," Ebonwumon mused. "I was expecting more major freak-outs from both of you. Now then, we don't expect you two to just go out in the world blindly and try and save us. We have set up for a few of our generals to train you and your digimon in basic fighting and survival and you'll start tomorrow. For now, just try and process everything that is going on and walk right out of that big door over in the back of the room. It has touch open coding so you just have to put a hand on it to open it. Yaamon and Gummymon have been with us for a few days now and know the basic layout and were everything important is so they can lead you around, if you need anything ask one of the digimon around the place."

"Brother, you're getting long-winded," Baihumon cut in. "I think they get the point. You may go, we don't need you in here anymore and me and my brothers need to talk. Please, have a good night."

"Cool," Grant replied. "I'm a bit hungry so I think me and Gummymon will go grab something to eat. Where's the kitchen."

"I'm hungry too," Yaamon said. "Here, I'll show you guys the way to the kitchen. Come on!" The small virus started hopping to the door, Grant excitedly following holding Gummymon and Jamie lagging behind a bit. After the four left the room, Azulongmon spoke up.

"I have a strange feeling. They're taking this very well, especially Grant. Most of the others seemed at least a bit worried like Jamie was, but he was excited and not actually surprised by all this."

"Well that may not be a bad thing; at least one of them is fine with coming here. For now, there is no point in worrying. We have the helixes ready to give them, right?"

"Yes brother," Zhuqiaomon replied. "Clavisangemon is protecting them until it is time to give them to the digidestined."

"Good. Have we got any news from Seraphimon and Lucemon yet?"

"Oh yes actually. You'll want to here this."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, still. If I did, older Digimon that have been given little or no importance would be used more instead of new ones every season.

AN: Technological problems have been keeping me from uploading, but it's fixed now and I'm back. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Also, I didn't truly figure out where I wanted to go with anything until chapter six, so if anything doesn't quite make sense, blame my indecisiveness. Enjoy.

Helix 2: Training for the Journey

"Hello little friend."

"Oh, who are you sir?"

"It doesn't matter, I go by many names."

"Well then what should I call you?"

"Call me friend, that's what everyone calls me."

"Okay mister. Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I want to be your friend, kid. I'm trying to create a group of seven powerful digimon, including myself. I already have five and was wondering if you'd be willing to be number six."

"You really think I'm powerful? But I'm only a Rookie and you're a Mega! I'd be like a gnat compared to you!"

"No, I admit you are not very powerful now, but I see great potential. You will one day be almost as strong as me. Someday, or today. If you accept to join my group then I'll give you a boost that will release your potential. You'll take on a Mega form and gain power beyond that of a normal Mega. So what do you say? Or do you want to talk to your parents first?"

"Parents? I don't have any parents, a virus attacked my village when I was little and I was the only one able to survive the attack."

"Well that's sad, but it might be a sign. You were able to stand an attack that wiped out Megas and Ultimates as a baby, after all."

"I guess you may be right. Alright, I'm in!"

"Good, here's that power boost. It'll hurt a bit at first, but then it will feel very, very good." A black blast erupted from the small area the two digimon were at before fading. "How does it feel?"

"It-it-it feels wonderful. I feel so powerful!"

"Good, number six. Come, we need to get going. I'll introduce you to the others and then it will be time to find number seven."

()()()

"Hoo, hoo, wake up, wake up!" a loud chirpy voice yelled through the hall.

"What the heck? Who is that?" Jamie pushed herself up on her shoulder. Her and Grant had been given two connected bedrooms with a bed and a crib for their partners.

"That was Aurumon," Yaamon muttered sleepily from the crib, "He wakes all the digimon up at seven each day. Don't worry; we don't have to get up until his second rounds at nine. Night."

"Aurumon? They have a living alarm clock? This world is even stranger than I thought, and after seeing the sovereign and that Chuumon chef I thought this place was pretty strange."

"I said night, which means I'm trying to go back to sleep. Please be quiet," Yaamon requested.

"Oh, sorry," Jamie whispered. "I think I'll get some more sleep too."

"Agh! My face!" a loud screaming came from the next room, shocking Jamie and Yaamon awake.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jamie said under her breath, getting up and walking over to the door. "Hey, what happened?"

"I, uh, fell out of bed," Grant answered from the other side of the door. "I fell on my face and I think I broke my nose."

"Then have Gummymon take you to the Medical Wing!" Yaamon angrily yelled. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"Thanks, I think I'll do that. It really hurts."

()()()

"And then this door on the right," Yaamon said from Jamie's arms.

"Are you sure this time? Last time we went into the kitchen instead," Jamie asked, walking into the door Yaamon indicated.

"Pretty sure, because this is the training room," Yaamon replied. The room was barren of any sort of decorations except for a bamboo plant in a pot in each corner of it. In the center stood Grant and Gummymon. "Hello, where is the general we're supposed to be getting lessons from?"

"He hasn't shown up yet. I wonder where he is," Grant replied.

"I was waiting for the girl," a deep voice said from an undistinguishable point in the room.

"Seriously, hiding somewhere? That is so cliché," Grant muttered.

"Did you just call the great Gaiomon cliché?" A black armor-clad samurai appeared directly across from the door. He had a dragon's head with long grey hair, multiple blade-like horns, and large draconic feet. "No one makes fun of the Great Gaiomon, child. You are lucky you are one of the digidestined boy, or I might have chopped your head off with my Kiku Rin." Two jagged blades appeared in his hands as he finished the sentence.

"Sorry," Grant said, putting his hands up defensively. "I didn't know you would be so strong Mister Gaiomon."

"General Gaiomon, I am no mister. Mister is for businessmen, I am a master warrior. "

"Oh, sorry General Gaiomon. Are you the general that the Sovereign said would teach us about fighting and survival and stuff?"

"Yes and no. Many of us will be teaching you various things. I was told to meet you first to give you digidestined something special, but I am not your first teacher."

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know," Yaamon agreed.

"I brought this, digitize!" Gaiomon's swords disappeared and he held out his hands. A small yellow orb appeared in both of his palms. "These are digital intelligence gaining initiatives. They are special programs for your digivices that let you scan anything in the digital world and if there is data for it in storage you'll get scan data. Here, hold up your digivices." The teens did as told and Gaiomon pushed the orbs of energy into their digivices. "There, try it out, just point it at me one of you."

"I'll do it," Jamie said holding up her black digivice.

"Scanning," the digivice said. "Scan complete, data retrieval. Retrieval complete…

Name: Gaiomon.

Type: Dragon Man

Attribute: Virus

Level: Mega

Other Data: Digicore contains X-Antibody."

"Other then your name, I don't get what any of this means," Jamie told Gaiomon.

"Oh well it is rather simple," the dragon samurai responded. "According to the Sovereign, they granted you knowledge on the world with one of their digicores so I'd think you'd already know this."

Jamie winced as Gaiomon stopped talking. "Yes, I remember now. The digicore thing did explain a lot of stuff. I must have forgotten it somehow, but I remember now."

"Well information transfers are rather unreliable; the information can come and go at random. It wouldn't do much good for you to just randomly forget stuff when you need it, so a quick review."

"I thought you said you weren't our first teacher," Grant cut in. "Which means shouldn't we be going on to the actual first teacher."

"Shush kid, I'm trying to help you out here. I'll just go over the information in the scan and then let you kids go. The name is obvious so I'll skip that. Type is not important so I'll also skip that. As for attribute, there are four attributes: Data, Virus, Vaccine, and Unknown. Data digimon get stronger when battling Vaccines, Vaccine digimon get stronger against Viruses, and Virus digimon get stronger against Datas, while Unknown are neutral. Level stands for evolutionary level, which there are six of: Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega; in that order. As digimon grow stronger and win battles they go up in evolutionary rank."

"Why are ultimates second to last? Ultimate does mean final, so I'd think it would be the last one."

"Kid, shut up already," Gaiomon replied to Grant's cut-in. "Anyways, as digimon move up in level there power increases exponentially, a Mega being more powerful than countless Fresh digimon. As for other data, it's just other data and can be helpful or useless; it all depends on the situation. There, that's all the explanation for now, so you kids can get going. If you ever need to see me, then see someone else and don't bug me." Gaiomon flashed white and disappeared.

"That was odd," Jamie muttered. "He seemed to be in a bit of a rush."

"Well he did say he wasn't our first teacher for the day so he was probably just trying to finish up quick," Grant replied. "Although what the digivice said for his other data is odd, I wonder what this X-Antibody is. I doubt we're getting an answer now and I guess that his abrupt disappearance is our signal to get going on to the next class." He pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and opened it. "According to this we're going to learn to distinguish between harmful and safe foods with Chef Chuumon next. Well, let's get going."

"Yay, cafeteria!" Yaamon shouted, bouncing out of Jamie's arms and to the door.

"Garden actually," Gummymon said quietly. "The paper says to go to the garden."

"Well then, yay garden!"

The day passed, quickly at some points and slowly at others, with the four learning basic survival and knowledge, with lunch breaks at a bit past noon. Despite all the knowledge, nothing much happened until the second to last class of the day-Basic Fighting. The four returned to the same dojo room they went to that morning to meet Gaiomon. In the middle of the room, meditating was an angelic digimon. He had white armor with a yellow cross on the front, yellow sun emblems in the front of his shoulders and a red tight suit under his armor with a long sash coming out the front. His head had a tight helmet on it and he floated using his six angelic wings. A large yellow key floated next to him.

"Hello digidestined." His voice echoed with power as he talked.

"Hello," Jamie greeted.

"Digivice, scan," Grant said, taking out his digivice.

"Scanning. Scan complete, data retrieval. Retrieval complete…

Name: Clavisangemon.

Type: Virtue

Attribute: Vaccine

Level: Mega

Other Data: Digicore contains X-Antibody."

The angel smiled and stood up, grabbing hold of the key. "Seems like your training took quick, you scanned me immediately. Of course, Grant, you always had a desire from knowledge and I'm sure you would have done so just because you could get information that way, whether you were trained to or not."

"Yes," Grant replied simply. "So you have this X-Antibody too, like Gaiomon. May I ask what it is?"

"I don't think that's important right now," Jamie told him. "We're here for battle training; we can probably stop by that big library we passed earlier after the next class."

"Someone seems eager to fight," Yaamon joked.

"Well not really, but we'll probably have to and if you guys can't fight well then we're as good as dead."

"You think very logically," Clavisangemon said. "But I don't believe it will take too long to explain. The X-Antibody is a special coding in the data of some digimon. It supplies great amounts of power, pushing hem beyond the power of a normal digimon the same level as them."

"Do our partners have X-Antibody?" Grant questioned. "I mean, extra power seems useful for digimon destined to save the world."

"No, they do not. Not all digimon's digicores can handle the X-Antibody. There are those who can take it in and draw power from it, and then there are those who get energy boosts, but are slowly torn apart from the inside by the antibody. Unfortunately, your partners are both in the latter group and cannot use the X-Antibody."

"Well that stinks," Yaamon complained. "I wouldn't mind extra power."

"You have another method of getting extra power," Clavisangemon said, twirling his key. "Your partnerships grant you great powers, enough to equal X-Antibody and plus some. It will allow you to reach new levels of digivolution much quicker than you would naturally."

"Speaking of digivolution," Yaamon said. "Do you have any extra power that we could use to kick it up a notch? I'm not sure I can fight much evil as an In-Training."

"Yaamon, be respectful," Gummymon said.

"It is okay, as I actually do. It's not extra as I was given it to give to you, but it will help out." Clavisangemon spun his key again. Two small orbs of energy, one black, one white, appeared in front of him. "Digidestined, please hold up your digivices as they are the catalyst for your digimon digivolution."

"Okay," the two digidestined said, holding up their digivices. The orbs flew into their respective digivice, the black one into Jamie's black digivice and the white one into Grant's white one. "Digivolution activate!" The phrase seemed to flow out perfectly, as if they were always meant to say it. Their digivices glew, followed by their partners.

_Digivolution activate. Yaamon digivolve to…Impmon!_

_Digivolution activate. Gummymon digivolve to…Tapirmon!_

Where Yaamon sat, a new digimon that looked like a young child now stood. His skin was purple except for a white spot on his face. He had ears like Yaamon's, a pointy tail, clawed feet, and was wearing an orange bandana around his neck and matching gloves. He had a smile on his face matching the yellow happy face on his chest. "Whoa, I got hands and feet!"

Gummymon grew into a blue tapir-like digimon with brown fur on her back, head, and pointed fan-like ears. She had two small tusks, a metal helmet on the top of her head and a golden band around her left leg. Instead of back legs, cloud of steam came out of where they would have been. Unlike Impmon, she just looked over herself without commenting.

"Cool, Yaamon grew bigger!" Jamie said excitedly.

"And Gummymon appears to have become a boar," Grant observed.

"Tapir actually, I'm a Tapirmon now."

"And I'm an Impmon, not a Yaamon."

"So you digivolved," Grant said, remembering what they had learned about a few hours previously about digimon digivolution. "Is this permanent, or will they return to In-Training?"

"They should stay in this form," Clavisangemon replied. "But any level above this will be temporary and they will eventually dedigivolve. Now, before we go any farther, please scan your partners."

"Scanning. Scan complete, data retrieval. Retrieval complete…

Name: Impmon

Type: Imp

Attribute: Virus

Level: Rookie

Other Data: Digicore connected to Digivice of Darkness."

"Scanning. Scan complete, data retrieval. Retrieval complete…

Name: Tapirmon

Type: Holy Beast

Attribute: Vaccine

Level: Rookie

Other Data: Digicore connected to Digivice of Light."

"What does it mean, 'Digivice of Light' and Digivice of Light'?" Impmon asked.

"Oh, do you not know the prophecy? The reason you four are here is because of the fourth prophecy. Let's see if I can remember it:  
>'The enemies of the world shall fall.<p>

They shall then be arisen by the four kings and join them.

A new evil shall rise to replace them.

To stop them, the Sovereign shall call two humans to the world,

One to control light and one to control darkness.

They shall use the twelve helixes of power to achieve perfection.'

There are three other lines as all the prophecies have nine, but I can't remember the rest."

"Wait, the fourth prophecy? So this sort of thing has happened before." Jamie asked, concerned.

"No, not like this. Tragedies have struck before, but never anything like this. When the Digital World was still young, seven prophecies were created and each was said to foretell a future disaster that would require the calling of digidestined. The sixth was the first to happen, quite a long time ago. The third happened about a half a century ago. This one, the fourth, is happening third. This still leaves four prophecies to come afterwards, but only this one is your problem."

"If I may ask, what are these helixes of power?" Impmon questioned.

Clavisangemon turned towards the imp and smiled. "They are these," he said with a snap. He spun his key again, a line of light being left in the path of its edge's rotation. The light quickly filled in, becoming a large circle of light. "Zenith Gate." He put the key in the middle of the light circle and turned it to the left. Two small orbs emerged from it, surrounded by helixes of data. One was black with a red symbol on it that resembled a sun made out of three circles within each other and eight triangles pointing towards each direction, the ones pointing to the cardinal directions being bigger than the ones that didn't. The other was white with a symbol similar to the others, with one small circle and eight spikes sticking out of it, but on this one the cardinal points were thin while the others were thick. "Well, these are two of them. We had all the helixes safe, but whoever you will be fighting against somehow snuck all the others away. I am not quite sure how they did it or why they haven't gotten these two yet, so I always keep them on me."

"Well that still doesn't explain what they are," Impmon pointed out.

"Good point. Simply, these helixes can be used to let you chosen digimon digivolve to higher levels. There are six for each of you, two for getting to Champion, two for getting to Ultimate, and two for getting to Mega. Each of the pairs of two have a helix of virtue, representing a virtue of their holder, and a helix of growth, representing the desire to grow stronger to protect something or someone in the digimon. There are two ways to use a helix: double overlay and cross overlay. I would try to explain them, but it would be very difficult and when the time comes to use them, your digivices will send a pulse of knowledge through you and tell you what to do. I believe that's everything, so class over. For now, go rest. You still have another class today, but it doesn't start for an hour and you'll probably need a small rest period."

"So we aren't practicing battling today?" Grant asked.

"No, I don't think so. Now then, I need to attend to my meditation, so you youngsters can go." Clavisangemon sat down on the ground and slowly floated up with his wings, his key floating next to him as the chosen four left the room. 'Oh wait, come back! I forgot to give you guys the helixes." The chosen children ran back in urgently. Clavisangemon instructed them to hold up their digivices as they've done many times already and gave them their helixes, the black one with the larger symbol to Jamie and the white one with the smaller symbol to Grant. He then resumed his meditation again and let the teens go. "That would've been bad to forget," he mumbled to himself after they left.

()()()

Their final class (A class on useful knots with General Gaiomon) flew by quickly. As did dinner and their free time between then and bed. Night had soon fallen and they returned to their rooms. The cribs for the digimon had been replaced by beds before they had gotten there and they all quickly went to sleep. In the middle of the night, a somewhat familiar sound went through the building.

"Hoo, hoo, wake up, wake up! Emergency! Enemy attacking, please wake up."

"Wh-what did it say?" Jamie said, tired.

"Something about an emergency and an attack," Impmon sleepily muttered.

"Okay, night. Wait what?" Jamie shot up in bed. "We have to get up. You awake over there, Grant and Tapirmon?"

"Yeah," Grant said, opening the door between the rooms. "Grab your stuff, there is a digimon here that the sovereign sent. He's supposed to escort us out of here because the place is under attack."

"Okay," Jamie replied. She grabbed a backpack with some food, a flask of water, and some spare clothes that she got from one of the workers earlier that day. She then slipped her digivice into the pocket of her pajama pants she was wearing and grabbed the still sleeping Impmon, carrying him over her shoulder. "I'm ready." She walked into Grant's room to see him, Tapirmon, and a digimon that looked like a human wearing a white top, baggy pants, and matching gloves with yellow buttons or lining on them in various places. He also had a purple belt around his waist, a flat odd looking face, monkey ears, and a monkey's tail.

"Hello. I am Makuramon, servant of Baihumon. I was ordered to get you four far away from here. Come." He ran quickly into the hallway, the four trailing behind him and barely able to keep up. After a few minutes of running, he stopped in front of a dead end and let them catch up. "Is everyone here? Boy, girl, Tapirmon, Impmon. Yes, everyone is here. Treasure Ball." A purple ball appeared in Makuramon's hand that he pushed against the dead-end, causing it to disappear, revealing a corridor. He pushed the chosen four in before walking in himself, causing the wall to reappear. "Follow."

Makuramon took off running again, the four keeping up a bit better because they expected it this time. They eventually came across another dead-end, Makuramon repeating his treasure ball to make it disappear too. This time, they came out in a forest. "Hurry, run forward, I'll trail you and protect."

"Okay Makuramon," Grant said. "Come on Tapirmon." They took off running, Jamie trailing a bit with Impmon. They had been running for what could have been ten minutes or three hours, there was no indication of time and everything looked so similar they couldn't tell how far they'd run. Eventually, a clearing appeared that they ran into.

"Deep Sorrow." They looked around for the source of the dark voice that said this, but found nothing. Suddenly, Makuramon jumped out of a tree into the air when he seemed to be hit by a strong, invisible force. "Guilty Claw." A large winged figure appeared on top of Makuramon before shoving a large claw through the monkey digimon.

"Wh-what are you?" Makuramon yelled confusedly. "I've never seen anything like you before."

"I am perfection. Now die. Deep Sorrow." Makuramon screamed as another invisible force hit him, knocking him off the figure's claws and throwing him to the ground hard. His body lay there for a second before he stood back up slowly and weakly.

"I-I'm no-not done just yet. Treasure Ball!" Another purple orb appeared in the monkey digimon's hands, growing larger and larger, eventually getting to the point that it could hold five of him.

"Fool," the figure in the sky said. "That won't hurt me and it will use so much power that it would either kill you or revert you to your Fresh form where I could easily kill you. And then I can kill the digidestined."

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Makuramon lowered the Treasure Ball to face the digidestined and their partners. "Treasure Ball!" He shot the large ball at them. As it hit them, it sucked them into itself and held them as it quickly sped off, leaving eyesight in a matter of seconds.

"So you helped them get away. It doesn't matter; you are already breaking into data." Makuramon looked down at his feet which where quickly breaking down to data, followed by his legs, waist, chest, and finally his head. When the deva had finished breaking down, the mysterious figure in the sky disappeared, flying after the digidestined. "That fool only delayed the inevitable; I shall kill the digidestined no matter what."


End file.
